


[VID] Hurt

by satanicnightjar



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanvids, not the nine inch nails/johnny cash "hurt", song by sasha sloan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicnightjar/pseuds/satanicnightjar
Summary: The voices are there. You just have to listen.





	[VID] Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Cut the video off at 2:40 if you want to skip the sad ending. I hope you'll enjoy anyway. Thanks for watching!


End file.
